The memory-in-pixel (MIP) is a design that stores display of a grayscale signal control pixel in pixels. Conventional pixel designs rely on storage capacitors (Cst) to maintain a grayscale voltage of pixel display. Even if the same image is displayed, each frame needs to refresh (to recharge the pixels). Pixels adopting MIP design store the grayscale signal controlling pixel display in the pixels. If the grayscale displayed by the pixels is unchanged, there is no need to refresh and no need to rewrite the data signal. Therefore, when a static image is being displayed, the scan lines and data lines do not operate, thereby effectively reducing power consumption of display panels. However, since it is required to dispose the MIP circuits in the pixels, this design is only applicable to total reflection LCD and OLED panels, and not applicable to backlit LCD panels.
Therefore, the prior art has a drawback in urgent need of improvement.